Jackie Saves the Day!
" |image = Page 148 of Up The Organization.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 23 |code = 123 |airdate = April 3, 2019 |featured = Songs from the TV |previous = "Sisters Forever" |next = "Jackie's Field Trip Interview"}}" " is the 23rd episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie tells a story where she, Keziah, Keira, Little Keira and Rhonda save the playhouse during a game of "cops and robbers". Plot Prologue Jackie narrates a time from March 30 where she played with Keziah before she leaves for her walk to church. One day, Melissa lost her bodywash and sold supplies for Keziah, Fushion and Eleanor because they're not allowed inside her house. Afterwards, a red car appears, which means Jackie is going to her grandmom's during investigation. Jackie is seen walking out of the green door, runs down the doorstep and to the red car. Sharon is also seen closing the green door and walking to the red car. The red car disappears as the scene ends. Main episode Keira rides to Jackie's House with her scooter. Keziah's bike is seen laying on the sidewalk and the gray car is seen next to it. In the kitchen, Jackie, Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda are eating pizza, butternut squash and chicken. Keira comes in the kitchen and Jackie hugs her. Melissa and Rimma are about to serve Keira pizza, butternut squash and chicken, including Russian cookies Rimma brought in. Keira says "yes" to all three and "no" to Russian cookies because they're unsweetened and plain flavored. "We Don't Talk Anymore" by Charlie Puth plays over the entire scene. After dinner, Jackie and Keziah decide to separate with 2 Keiras and Rhonda. In Jackie's room, Jackie and Keziah upgrade the dollhouse with Barbie dolls, while in the living room, Keira, Little Keira, and Rhonda sing along to "Meant to Me", "Roar", "Sugar", "Shape of You", "Something Just Like This", "Girls Like You", "Thunderclouds", and "Waiting For Love". After that, Jackie asks Rimma if she wants to tell a story to Keziah, Keira, Little Keira and Rhonda about her playhouse and playing cops-and-robbers, but Rimma warns her that the story should be appropriate. Jackie kept her promise and she will be careful telling the story. Keziah, Keira, Little Keira and Rhonda got together in the living room. Jackie will tell them an appropriate story about them playing "cops-and-robbers" while trying to save the playhouse. In the story, it starts off at Jackie's backyard. Jackie is Superhero Jackie, Little Keira and Rhonda are cops Keziah and Keira are robbers. Together, they will save the playhouse before it gets caught on fire. Superhero Jackie will be the cops' and robbers' leader and use her super girl powers to release her cape while the cops will arrest robbers. The Robbers' home is at Twig Dungeon. At Superhero Jackie's realm, Superhero Jackie invites the cops and robbers to her playhouse. She needs their help tying the windows with her Dora and Friends jump rope. They have to tie the windows extra hard without getting caught by Cop #2. After tying the playhouse windows, the cops go inside the playhouse to protect the rope so no one can get through it. Superhero Jackie makes her jump rope extra big and gets the cops and robbers' attention to pull the rope tightly. She yells at them to get inside the playhouse and pull the rope before it breaks. After pulling the rope, Robber #1 calls Superhero Jackie "ma'am" and asks her how old she is. Superhero Jackie is 7 and Robber #1 is actually underage. Suddenly, Robber #2 walks away with no shoes on and steps on some twigs, causing the cops to arrest her and put her inside Twig Dungeon. Cop #2 goes, "You'll never escape this Twig Dungeon! Stay here until we hit you with a branch!". Robber #2 is upset because the cops arrested her and will get hit by a branch as a punishment. She decides to escape, but the cops will hit her if she escapes the Twig Dungeon. She did so, and the cops hit her with the branch. The cops also hit her big time. "Stop hitting her with a branch! I'll save her!" says Superhero Jackie as she tries to rescue Robber #2 at Twig Dungeon. One of the cops stopped Superhero Jackie from rescuing Robber #2 because she's going to be trapped for millions of years. Superhero Jackie gives up and never got to save Robber #2 at Twig Dungeon. Instead, she uses her powers to create a force field to protect the playhouse, which is burning into flames and she needs help from the cops, but at Twig Dungeon, Cop #1 tells Robber #2 do not escape. Meanwhile, the cops help Superhero Jackie put on her superhero cape so she can save the playhouse. While Superhero Jackie removes the fire, Robber #2 is still trapped at Twig Dungeon. The cops are still mad because they are trying to trap Robber #2 at Twig Dungeon. Superhero Jackie will try to save her once more. Jackie runs, throws the branches away and saves Keira. Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda cheered for Jackie. Now that Keira is rescued from Twig Dungeon, Jackie felt pleased and was superheroing to the future, so Keziah will have Jackie's superhero mask. "Cheer for Keziah!" yells Jackie as Keziah is wearing her mask. As for Jackie's accomplishment, the playhouse is saved and everything is back to normal. Jackie and her friends will now play hide-and-go-seek. In the game, Jackie will find Keziah and Rhonda, while Keira finds Little Keira in the bush, but passed her twice. Little Keira gets mad and Keira just passed her twice. Keira is supposed to find her in the bush. All of Jackie's friends playing hide-and-go-seek lived happily ever after. After the story, Sam gets home from work. Jackie tells her friends that she was a superhero in the story. Little Keira was a cop, Rhonda was a cop, Keziah was a robber and Keira was a robber. A moment later, it's time for everyone to leave. Rimma, Little Keira and Rhonda take the gray car, while Keziah takes her bike. Jackie asks Keziah when she is coming back. Keziah is coming back at 7:00pm to play with Jackie some more before she leaves. After Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda's dismissal, Jackie tells Melissa about her entire story as a superhero, her friends as cops and robbers and she saved the playhouse from getting burned. The story was half appropriate. Melissa is very impressed and realizes Jackie is a brave storyteller. She suggested that Jackie and Keira will play Candyland. Jackie is excited and offers Keira to play Candyland. While playing Candyland, Jackie needs to get to King Castle to win the game. After playing Candyland, Jackie shows Keira a quick look of her Gemologist Gems and opens up her dream tent with blankets so it won't fall. Jackie decides to take a nap under with her blue blanket. In the laundry room, Melissa is folding clothes and has a key attached to her jeans. Jackie gives Melissa a hint to find her in the living room and she did so. Melissa is impressed that Jackie is taking a nap in her tent. Jackie asks if Keira can have a sleepover with her, but not tonight. According to Field Street Elementary School, Jackie has to get up early for her field trip to Longwood Gardens and Jackie has to wear a red uniform for the trip. Jackie is very excited and she can't wait to go there on her field trip tomorrow. Epilogue Jackie falls asleep under her tent. Melissa whispers and thanks Keira for having a play date with Jackie and she is making everyone's lives pretty easy. Melissa decides to walk Keira home since Jackie is sleeping and it's 7:18pm. Melissa says "I'll see you later." as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida/Superhero Jackie * Keziah Patterson/Robber #1 * Keira and Rhonda/Cop #1 and Cop #2 * Keira Kiger/Robber #2 Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Rimma Devault * Sam Guida * Fluffy Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House Songs * We Don't Talk Anymore * Meant to Be * Roar * Sugar * Shape of You * Something Just Like This * Girls Like You * Thunderclouds * Waiting For Love Trivia * This episode aired on National Chocolate Mousse Day. * The following Russian words are used in this episode, indicating superheroes: ** "Pitstsa" means "pizza". ** "Batternat skvosh" means "butternut squash". ** "Kuritsa" means "chicken". ** "Rasskazchik" means "storyteller". ** "Supergeroinya" means "superheroine". ** "Politseyskiye i grabiteli" means "cops and robbers". ** "Devushka sila" means "girl power". ** "Teatr" means "playhouse". ** "Peretyagivaniye kanata" means "tug-of-war". ** "Pryatki iskat" means "hide-and-go-seek". * This is the 2nd appearance of Rimma, Little Keira and Rhonda from Lipetsk, Russia. * "Sugar" by Maroon 5, "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran, and "Girls Like You" by Maroon 5 were heard again from "Sisters Forever". * Jackie doesn't wear her school clothes in this episode, she instead wears a pink tank-top and a dark blue skirt. In her story, she wears the same outfit with a red cape and a pink superhero mask. ** Her hair is also curly and dry from her bath after she draws herself with crayons before the episode starts. * Bubblegum, Jean, Opal and Fushion don't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes